ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
God Buu (Last Days)
God Buu is amoung the pinnacle of existence, becoming the strongest being in his universe in Dragon Ball Z: Last Days, absorbing some of the greatest fighters in the universe, all with the help of one of the weakest. Appearence and Personality One word can be use to descirbe God Buu, evil. God Buu is the pinnacle of wickedness, cruelty, and insanity, possibly due to the handfull of villains he absorbed. The only thing he enjoys is growing in power, though he recognises to late that he has become too powerful, and no one left alive in his time can challenge him after absorbing the likes of Broly, Cell, King Cold, Nappa, Raditz, Recoome, and Guldo. Going on to absorb Super Saiyan 3 Vegito, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (later Truten), Piccolo, and Mystic Gohan. After traveling millions of years back in time, Buu fought and absorbed all of the Supreme Kais without weakening himself, their power reacting with his, causing it to skyrocket into new heights, and causing his skin and even his eyes to turn completely black, and gaining clothes similar to theirs, as well as pieces of jewlery. He also maintains a similar appearance to his form when he absorbed Gohan into himself, though with even more pronounced muscle tone. After absorbing the villains, his grew a tail, horns on his head, Ginyu Force armor, and green, lumpy skin, which smoothed out afer absorbing Piccolo. His skin tone became whiter in coloration after he absorbed Baby, Goku, and Vegeta of universe G-T, and Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta of universe A-F. Biography Birth God Buu is the result of the Universe following the obvious course of Last Days. In this alternate timeline, where events have happend much differently than in others, and events have transpired that were once considered "non canon" have also happend. God Buu is the result of Kid Buu, who was not killed by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb, traveling to HFIL, and absorbing the villains of HFIL, though not as much as he had intented. Though he hadn't mangaded to absorbed all of HFIL's villains, he had managed to absorb Broly, freshly arrived in the after life, as days before, he had cause a sun to go super nova while fighting the Z Fighters. After absorbing Broly, Kid Buu achived only a slight power boost at first, easily getting knocked around by Mystic Pikkon, sent by the Kais to stop him. But Buu soon was able to mentally activate the absorbed Broly's rage, and Buu was able to tap into Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan Form. Buu quickly turned the tides on the previously stronger Pikkon, and was about to kill him when Pikkon was saved by Kibito Kai, who launched a furious assault on Buu. Kibito attempted to retreat with the injured Pikkon, but Buu caught up with them in seconds, destroying them both in one attack, Killing Kibito Kai, and erasing Pikkon from existence. Ascension Mr. Buu arrived in HFIL to stop his evil counterpart, attacking him and delaying him long enough for the heores to arrive and erase the majority of the villains before Buu could absorb them, only allowing Buu to absorb Cell, Guldo, King Cold, Nappa, Raditz, and Recoome into his being. in his despiration, to search through the memories of his absorbed victims, to find a power he couldn't believe. Using Guldo's truly god-like ability to stop time, reveling in how, as long as he held his breath, time would stand still, and how, since he did not need to breath at all, the time freeze would remain as long as he liked. Traveling to Earth, which was unnefected by the time freeze, most likely do to being on a different plain of reality, Buu used his power to destroy it, wrecking most of the planet personally first. When he arrived back in HFIL, God Buu presented the heroes with the fruits of his labors, the heads of Bulma Briefs and Chi-Chi, causing Vegito to ascend all the way to Super Saiyan 3 in his rage. But before Vegito could destroy Buu, Buu froze time, and absorbed Vegito and the rest, save for Majin Buu, who he destroyed, ashamed they were ever one and the same. Playtime After becoming unbelievably powerfull, Buu traversed to King Yemma's palace, moking him for what a pathetic Judge of the Dead he was, then beheading and erasing Kibito Kai from existence, King Yemma shortly after, then his castle. Buu then proceded to destroy the afterlife, Kai and dead warrior alike fell before him like leaves to the storm. After his conquest of Otherworld, Buu teleported to a spot near the East Galaxy, and decided to see what kind of destruction he could really do. Using a technique he named the "White Dwarf Big Bang Kamehameha", Buu destroyed many stars and planets in the East Galaxy, possibly killing billions. Teleporting to Namek, Buu absorbed a village elder, and with his memories, devistaed all the villages and gathered the dragon balls. Summoning Parunga, Buu had his three wishes. The recreation of Earth, the restoration of all life on it that he killed, and to know if there was anyone left who could challenge him. Though his first two wishes were granted, not even the mighty Parunga could tell him of any other in creation who could challenge Buu. Distraught at first, Buu realized that there was no one left to challenge him, in his current time line. Buu decided that he would travel through time, destroying it over and over again. He made his way to earth. The Time Machine Arriving back on Earth, God Buu split into several clones, and went about destroying all of Earth, slowly, enjoying it this time, and killing everyone all over again. Using the intelligence of Bulma and her father, who God Buu absorbed, God Buu had crafted a machine using science and some of his own mystical abilities, crafted a time machine that could be powered by his own energy, as it would be needed to travel to where God Buu wanted to go. Fusing back together, God Buu left the current timeline, and traveled millions of years back in time, to when the Supreme Kais where all still alive and well. After ambushing the Eastern and Southern Supreme Kais and absorbing them, God Buu came face to face with the remaining Supreme Kais. Though they fought valliantly, the other gods fell, and where absorbed into God Buu, their mystical energies causing a reaction in God Buu, causing him to evolve one final time, added to his already unbelievable power. Possible Outcomes The future of God Buu is shrouded by the haze of time and probability. In one timeline, God Buu went on to the City of the Kais, killed them all, and devoured all of the apples from the Tree of Life, ascending to infinite perfection in knowledge and power, turning the universe into chocolate. In another, God Buu fought a being from Universe A-F, who called himself Super Saiyajin 6 Gogeta ''in the end. ''Naturally, God Buu destroyed the challenger, somehow increadibly annoyed by his mere existence. Buu then went on to the City of the Kais, destroyed them, but instead of eating the fruits off the Tree of Life, he turned the whole tree into chocolate, and ate some of it. Each bite into the chocolate rose Buu's power level and intelligence, resulting him in creating his own dragon balls, the mightest in history, and used his dragon's power to recreate the destroyed machine that ''Kakkaroto ''and Vegeta had come in before they fused. Buu absorbed his dragon and set course for Universe A-F, driven by some desire to destroy it will all do haste. In yet another timeline, God Buu might travel to the City of the Kais, kill all who stood beofe him, and instead of eating the tree, he infected it. Contaminating it with his dark power, causing all of the apples that would have become Kais, to become Majins like himself. Men, women, and children like himself. The Majin race. Attacking Other Realities In yet another outcome of possible events , after absorbing the Supreme Kais and destroying the city of the Kais, God Buu did not encounter the comical versions of "Kakarotto" and Vegeta from Universe A-F, but simply upgraded his time machine to be able to travel through dimenisons as well as time, so that God Buu could travel through realities and search for strong fighters. If the universe he went to has a fighter who could entertain God Buu, then it would be spared, but if the universe had no strong fighters, and displeased God Buu, then it would be destroyed. After traversing through dozens of alternate realities, only a small handfull entertaining him, God Buu grew tired of being dissapointed, and traveled back to his home reality and time, absorbing SS5 Gogeta from A-F and Goku, Vegeta, and Baby from G-T, setting up events that would not come to fruition for a thousand years. Erasing himself from history and memory, God Buu left Xicor to be a hero and protector of Earth, with the resotred villains he had not been able to absorb to one day attack Earth, each on powered and a part of God Buu, even as he slept. Power and Abilities In the end, God Buu's power is nearly immeasurable, and unbeatable. The absorption of the Supreme Kais caused a sort of chain reaction, giving Buu new abilities he has yet to even use, as he has yet to meet anyone to use them on. He damaged half a galaxy with his power before absorbing the Kais. He has all the techniques and abilities of his absorbed victims, as well as their memories. His greatest ability he had obtained is of course Guldo's time freezing ability, which Buu uses to it's fullest when he has to use it. Techniques God Buu still maintains his natural ability to understand and master a techniques just by seeing it once, adding attacks to his repertoire easily. After his battle with the Z Fighters, and absorbing some of the most powerful warriors in the universe, including Vegito, Piccolo, Gohan, Gotenks, and Cell, God Buu's list of attacks is a frighteningly long one. Kamehameha Wave Final Flash Big Bang Attack Destructo Disk Special Beam Canon Hell Grenade Death Ball Death Beam Time Freeze Reccome Ultra Fighting Bomber Reccome Kick Double Sunday Saturday Crush Telekinesis White Dwarf Big Bang Kamehameha - An original technigue created by God Buu. It's not much different from a regular Big Bang Kamehameha Wavem except it is much bigger in size, and its' destructive power far greater. Eye Lazors Exploding Wave Dragon Fist Spirit Bomb Revenge Death Ball Kaioken Tri-Beam Magic Materialization Instant Transmission Instantanious Movement Kiai Super Ghost Kamakazi Attack Transformation - God Buu can undergo a great ape transformation when he is exposed to the energies of a full moon, as he has a sayain tail. Category:Villains Category:Majins Category:Male Characters Category:Buu Category:Evil Category:God Buu Category:Xicor Category:God like